Catfight
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Anna and Katherine get into a lot of fights. Waring:Heavy swearing. Do not own TVD.
1. Mummy Dearest

I had left the Gilbert house, after a night spent with Jeremy.

"Hey, Annabel." a voice said

I turned around, to see Katherine in a green silk halter and jean booty shorts.

"Does mummy dearest know how you spend your nights now?"Katherine said

"Shut it, Katherine." I say

"Somehow, I think mummy dearest wouldn't approve of your company."Katherine said

"Fuck off, Katherine."I said

"Iconic isn't it? You have what mummy dearest wanted _so much_ so many years ago. Guess the Gilbert charm is really effective when it comes to the females in your family."Katherine said

"Tell me, how good is Gilbert Jr. in bed? I might just have to try him out for myself."Katherine says, with a laugh

"You wouldn't fucking dare."I said

"That's the thing, sweet little Annabel. I would."Katherine says

"Not on my watch."I said

"Oh, dearest Annabel. You really trust that horny teenage boy so fucking much? How naive."Katherine said

"Katherine,you look too much like his sister plus he loves me."I said

"Really?"she said

"Really,you bitch."I said

I staked her in the stomach after I said that.

* * *

**Not a one-shot anymore!Stay tuned...**


	2. One Hell of A Cosmo

Anna watched as Elena ran to her room crying. Jeremy was fast asleep, so she went to Elena's room. Elena had decided to make peace with Jeremy by going through his girlfriend first. Anna accepted the offering of friendship, knowing there might be chance of them being in-laws forever.

Anna sneaked into Elena's room.

"Elena, what's wrong?"Anna asked, even though she knew they be one awnser,one reason-Katherine fucking Pierce. Elena's sobs held steadily, and Elena whimpered a "go away."

Anna had years over Elena and Jeremy, but the whole "dealing with emotions" thing had bought her down. Sure, now feeling joy, love, and happiness-all related to Jeremy of course.- was awesome. But going Elena's changing mood phases-Anna blamed PMS.- of anger and sadness, Anna really didn't have no time for them. For years, she had only felt sadness, revenge, and guilt for her mother and Anna still tried to shut those out.

"Stefan's with _her_."Elena said, saying her as a slur. So Elena couldn't mean it was one of Stefan's girl friends or one of her best friends.

Even though Anna already knew the answer, she played dumb.

"Who?"she said

"Kath...er..ine... PIERCE." Elena sobbed.

It was much easier to deal with Elena's rants and anger. While Elena was ranting about Katherine, Anna had to say very little. She had to say a lot to get Elena to stop her crying.

Elena's tears rolled down her face and Anna felt a pang to remove the memory of Katherine, which was in no doubt bad.

"With Stefan? What were they doing?"Anna said ,playing dumb again. In no doubt of her mind ,they were probably having sex.

"They were having sex."Elena looked at her.

"You know she made a pass at Jeremy."Anna said, knowing that she hadn't told her yet.

"Really? God, she is such a.."Elena said, trailing slowly off and trying to find the right word

"Whore? Bitch? Slut? Skank?"Anna kept going on the known insults for a woman.

Elena got a devilish smile, one that never came out unless she was scheming some prank with Bonnie or Damon. Anna knew that meant she was planning something big for Katherine. Anna didn't stop to think, because hell yeah Katherine deserved it.

"More like a slutty bitch."Elena said and Anna nodded.

"We need to teach her lesson."Elena said

"Like what? Put vervian in her Cosmo?" Anna asked and joked,knowing Katherine loved her daily Cosmo

Elena smiled, and Anna while she was joking, realized she gave Elena a totally no-good idea.

"I could pursue Damon."Elena said, Anna knowing she meant sexual favors.

Anna let a devilish smile, the one Jeremy sometimes got to see when Anna was planning to set up Damon and Elena because Stefan was just too boring for Elena and it was totally obvious that Damon loved Elena and not just because she looked like Katherine, which Anna thought was a huge part of Stefan's love for Elena. Elena was feeling happier and was eagerly texting Damon. Anna slipped into sleep beside Jeremy, but not before hearing Damon moan Elena's name.

Sometime in the afternoon, Elena flashed a smile at Anna-saying the plan was in motion.

Anna got a text of video.

Inside, it was Damon's iPhone set up in the dock near the bar, but on Video plus some dance music from Ke$ha.

Anna watched as Damon pushed the Cosmo toward Katherine(who was in a very revealing blue party dress),hoping Damon spiked with vervain as planned. Katherine gulped a big sip, then promptly spit it out.

"DAMON!" Katherine yelled with anger.

"Opps . Must have messed up our vodka and the emergency vervian."Damon said, with a smirk.

Katherine give him a stern death glare, but Damon didn't even let up his stupid smirk.

Anna watched as Damon threw one of Alaric's vervain darts into Katherine's toned abs.

Damon then hauled her into the dark, ernie cell in the basement and then came up with Katherine's neckale, the one that saved her from the sun.

"That is where the bitch belongs."Anna sighed under her breath.

Elena gave Anna a secret devil smirk.


	3. Closet Destoryer

Anna and Elena were laughing after planning a set of devious pranks on Queen Bitch Katherine Pierce.

Anna's Dollarama plain notebook was almost full with ideas. She had spent the whole afternoon laughing with someone who wasn't Jeremy .Even though after Elena dropped the bombshell that Jeremy's dirt bag of a uncle was her actual father, nothing had changed.

Aunt Jenna was still Aunt Jenna to Elena, and the relationship between Jeremy and Elena hadn't changed either.

Anna was still re-watching the video of their most successful prank on Katherine-one that got her locked up before Stefan found out, which wasn't for weeks. During that time,they made Katherine drink a old "Stefan" diet of disease infested rats and squirrels that once happily roamed the town. Anna also dosed every serving of animal blood with a few drops of vervian. So Katherine was out cold most of time, due to the fact that the animal blood came every four days ,which made her into a cospe. Damon was happily obliging to making sure his brother kept up his trip in Mexico, as long as possible.

Anna had sneaked in while Katherine was knocked out, writing things in dark red extra-permanat sharpie that Elena had texted her. Among the things were slut, bitch, boyfriend stealer,and whore-all of which were true as Jeremy's love for Anna.

Anna had also gotten a tattoo on her ankle, Jeremy's name written in a heart.

Jeremy had gotten something similar on his lower back, with a black rose with a ribbon with _her _name on it. Not Vicki.

Even though the topic never "really came up"(aka Jeremy didn't want to talk about it.) between Jeremy and Anna,it sure had with Anna and Elena. From what Anna could gather, Jeremy was the only one who gave Vicki the time of day for something other than easy sex. Jeremy was always Vicki's second choice.

"What esle? The Vervian Cosmo was awesome, but I doubt she'll fall for it again."Anna said

Elena had grabbed a delinquent puppy from the pound and let him lose in Katherine's closet.

"Good dog, Hai."Anna said, after serving the fact Hai had destroyed Katherine's trampy clothes to shreds before disappearing to another room-the spare that Elena usually used when she wasn't sleeping in Damon's.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!"Anna heard Katherine scream before a whelp could be heard.

"Now I have steal more clothes."Katherine said, discarding Hai's corpse out of Stefan's window.

Little did Katherine know,the clothes-eating pup had also been eating something else- vervian.

Katherine stopped dead in her tracks and fainted. Anna took off Katherine's clothes and threw them in the fireplace. While Katherine was out of it, Anna filled Katherine's closet with ugly, long, and shapeless gowns.

Katherine woke up and served her now-useless closet.

"Who stole my clothes and replaced with someone who doesn't have a fashion sense?"Katherine screamed.


End file.
